Pet owners, animal breeders, veterinarians and the like often store and/or display animals such as dogs, cats, rabbits, chickens and even horses in cages. When multiple cages are lined up next to each other, the space in corners is often under-utilized or wasted completely. This is because when a conventional cage is placed in a corner with another cage adjacent to it, the animal cannot enter the corner cage without rearranging the other cages. Thus, a need exists for a corner animal cage that can take advantage of the wasted space in corners and remain accessible when placed next to other conventional cages.
Further, animals often travel; to hotels (for vacations), horse or dog shows (for awards and prestige), county fairs (for display) and the like. Ideally, the animal uses the same cage both at home and during such travels, increasing the comfort of the animal in strange surroundings. Thus, many conventional animal cages are capable of collapsing to a smaller size for easy transport. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 6,192,834 to Kolozsvari describes a collapsible animal cage, as do U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,331 to Richmond and U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,540 to Yamamoto, among others.
However, despite the advantages such previous collapsible cages have presented over their larger and bulkier non-collapsible brethren, significant deficiencies remain. Specifically, the transition from a collapsed state to an expanded state, or the reverse transition, is often difficult to achieve, especially when attempted by a single individual (who may be simultaneously attempting to control a distressed and highly uncooperative pet). Thus, a need exists for an animal cage for use in a corner space which will utilize heretofore wasted space and collapses for transport.